Season 1
Season 1 Disney’s “Jessie” Ends, Spin-Off Announcedhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=2&p=145237 of BUNK'D was confirmed on February 26, 2015. Filming began on April 29, 2015.http://www.filmtelevisionauditions.com/2015/03/new-disney-channel-series-camp-casting-call/ The show premiered on July 31, 2015, following the premiere of the Disney Channel Original Movie "Descendants." Disney Sets Dates for Descendants Movie, Jessie Spinoff Bunk'd On February 29, 2016 the show was picked up for a second season. Plot BUNK'D centers around Emma, Ravi, and Zuri Ross leaving their glitzy New York penthouse and heading off to a rustic summer camp in Maine, where their parents happened to have met as teenagers. Along with their new friends, Emma, Ravi and Zuri try their best to adapt to their new “home away from home” and settle into their exciting new lives at Camp Kikiwaka. Episodes 'Confirmed dates' These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #07/31/15 - Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka (101) #08/07/15 - Gone Girl (102) #08/14/15 - Camp Rules (104) #08/21/15 - Smells Like Camp Spirit (105) #11/06/15 - The Ones That Got Away (103) #11/13/15 - Can You Hear Me Now (106) #11/20/15 - Friending with the Enemy (107) #11/27/15 - Waka, Waka, Waka! (108) #12/04/15 - Secret Santa (114) #01/08/16 - Counselors' Night Off (110) #01/22/16 - There's No Place Like Camp (111) #02/12/16 - Luke's Back (119) #02/19/16 - No Escape (112) #03/11/16 - Close Encounters of the Camp Kind (116) #03/18/16 - Crafted and Shafted (117) #03/25/16 - Boo Boos and Birthdays (109) #04/01/16 - For Love and Money (113) #04/08/16 - Love is for the Birds (115) #04/29/16 - Bride and Doom (118) Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander *Nathan Arenas as Jorge *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys *Tessa Netting as Hazel Heidi *Frank as Mrs. Kipling Guest Cast *Casey Campbell as Murphy FKA AuggieShowfax casting list *Unknown as Dr. Reggie RecklessShowfax casting list *Unknown as Old ManShowfax casting list *Unknown as NedShowfax casting list *Unknown as NoahShowfax casting list *Unknown as MarshShowfax casting list Special Guest Cast * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross * Spencer List as Eric Trivia *This series premiered before Jessie ended it's run. *This is the sixth Disney Channel spin-off preceding after Cory in the House, The Suite Life on Deck, Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, So Random!, and Dogs Rule....Cats Not So Much (a small Dog With a Blog spinoff) and the fourth regular-sized Disney Channel spin-off preceding after Cory in the House, The Suite Life on Deck, and So Random!. *The show went on a 2-month hiatus due to Jessie finishing it's run. *BUNK'D started to premiere episodes in November 2015 after Jessie ended in October 2015. *The first episode of BUNK'D is a continuation after the episode "Jessie Goes to Hollywood". *The season was confirmed 26 episodes. *BUNK'D was renewed for a second season on February 29, 2016 International Premieres 2015 * August 17, 2015 (Canada) * November 11, 2015 (France) * November 20, 2015 (U.K) * December 2, 2015 (Israel) 2016 * January 14, 2016 (Australia) * January 23, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Videos File:Karan Brar Sings 'Bunk'd' Theme Song! File:Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka BUNK'D Disney Channel-0 File:Peyton List is Ready for 'Bunk'd' in New Photo Shoot File:BUNK'D Teaser Disney Channel File:Skai Jackson Teases NEW Bunk'd Trailer File:Camp Out! BUNK'D Disney Channel File:Returns This November! BUNK'D References Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Airing in 2015